Berith
Berith (ベリス, Berisu), also known as Berito (ベリト) in the Devil Children series, is a demon in the series. History According to the writings in The Lesser Key of Solomon, Berith is the twenty-eighth spirit listed in the Goetia. He rides a gigantic red horse and burns those without manners. He is the duke of Hell. He is a Great Duke of Hell with twenty-six legions of demons under his command. He is depicted as a knight or soldier wearing red armour and a golden crown. In order to speak with him the conjurer must wear a silver ring and hold it before his face. He gives true answers to all things past, present and future as long as he is asked, but when not answering questions is a liar. He can turn any metal into gold, give dignities and confirm them. Berith may be derived from Baal-berith, a god worshiped in Canaan before he came to be viewed as a demon under Christian demonology. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Jaki Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Jaki Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Datenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Datenshi Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Datenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Datenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fallen Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Datenshi Clan *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hanged Man Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light Version'' *''DemiKids Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Berith is seen in the Assembly of Nihilo where he prevents the Demi-fiend from entering until the plot has progressed by meeting Gozu-Tennoh. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Berith appears alongside Ose when he acts as the final boss of Act 18. He also appears with all of the Fallen bosses as a mini-boss before the final encounter with Seth. ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' Berith alongside his brothers Zebul and Belphegor are bonus bosses in the Deep Hole. He can be recruited after his defeat. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Verrito, like his brothers Zebul and Phegor can be found in the Deep Hole as recruitable Bonus Bosses. ''Devil Children Fire & Ice Book'' Before the story began Berith was kidnapped and sealed away by the demons of Fire and Light from Muspelheim. The Fake one would later seal away the real Zebul. When Akira arrives at the Deep Hole, Berith will congratulate him before saying his journey will end here. After his defeat he would transform into his true demonic form and disappear, stating that the two will meet again in the world of Flame. Like the other Fake Brothers, the difference between the real one and fake one is the skin tone and face. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Version 1'' ''Version 2'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Trivia *In the Sega CD version of Shin Megami Tensei, Berith is holding a sword opposed to the lance that he usually carries. Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Goetia Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Bosses Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Jaki Race Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Hanged Man Arcana Category:Hierophant Arcana Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Fallen Race Category:Boss Type Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons